


Map of the Problematique

by MiltyMilts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Will be adding more tags as the story progresses), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiltyMilts/pseuds/MiltyMilts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your name then Angel?”  Dean asked raising an eyebrow when the other didn’t say anything.<br/>“Oh, uh, Cas- Castiel.” Castiel stuttered as he blushed, looking around feeling embarrassed.<br/>“Ah, Castiel. I’ve heard a lot about you. Although you’re nothing like I pictured. I mean that in a good way.” Dean grinned looking down at the other.<br/>“Oh...um...I-“ Cas started before he was interrupted. </p><p>When Castiels older sister started dating Dean Winchester it was all he ever heard about. 'Dean this, Dean that.' He really didnt see what all the fuss was about. That was until he met him. Now he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was about ready to murder his sister. She was running around the house making sure everything was perfect for when her new boyfriend arrived for dinner to meet her family. “Dean this, Dean that” was all he had heard all month from her ever since they had started going out. It got even worse when their parents had suggested inviting Anna’s new boyfriend over for dinner. Now it was “Don’t stare at him Castiel. You do it to everyone and it creeps people out, or please keep a good distance away from him. I don’t think you understand personal space properly.” Honestly, Castiel didn’t understand all the fuss.

“And Castiel… please, please don’t get into any arguments. I know how you get when you feel strongly about something and others disagree.” Anna stressed. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about Gabriel or Luci? They are more likely to cause more trouble than me.”  Castiel defended. His brothers were the kind who would leave whoopee cushions on the chairs at the dining table or booby trap the front door.

“I’ll deal with them later.” Anna sighed before pulling her little brother into a hug. “Look, I’m sorry Cas, I just want tonight to go well.”

Castiel let out a sigh, hugging his sister back. He couldn’t really be mad at her. “It will Anna. You’re just nervous. I’m sure everything will work out fine.” He smiled.

Anna kissed her brothers forehead. “Thanks Cas.” She smiled as the doorbell rang. Anna fretted looking down at her watch.

“Oh my god, is that the time? That will be Dean. I’m not even dressed!” She panicked.

“Anna, you look fine. Just calm down and answer the door.” Cas instructed, trying to make his sister think clearly.

“No, no, no. I can’t let Dean see me like this!” She shrieked as he ran down the hall. “Cas, Let him in please. I’ll be down in a second.” She called as she ran into her room to get changed.

The doorbell rang again and Castiel groaned before quickly running down the stairs. He made sure to stop running before reaching the door, unlike that one time he had ran straight into it and knocked himself out cold.

He stopped for a second before opening the door slowly revealing an older guy, maybe a year or two older than Anna, with sightly spikey sandy blonde hair. He was wearing an old leather jacket over another thinner green jacket and a black shirt. His jeans were ripped, but Cas assumed that they were made that way. Fashion, Cas rolled his eyes in his mind.  Cas looked up to his face to see a sprinkle of freckles and emerald green eyes. But the thing that really got to Castiel was his smile. Castiel really wanted to see that again. Now Castiel understood what all the fuss was about.

 

In all honesty, Dean had not been looking forward to tonight. He really, really liked Anna, but he did not do parents.  But then again he didn’t really ever do ‘real relationships’ either. So he promised that he would come. It didn’t mean he wanted to, but he wanted to try this for Anna.  

So here he was freshly showered, clean clothes and a box of chocolates in his hand waiting after pressing the doorbell.  He started to feel a little nervous after no one answered, so he pressed the bell again. He let out a sigh of relief when he could hear footsteps from inside getting closer.

Dean had expected Anna to meet him, but instead a younger teen opened the door. He had to be about sixteen, Dean guessed. The first thing Dean saw was his deep blue eyes. They were stunning. Next was the dark mop of hair that made him look like he had spent the night being thoroughly fucked. His clothes were doing all sorts of things for him. Tight black skinny jeans that were just marvellous, a tucked in red tie, a dark blue dress shirt with deep blue waist coat which was revealing a whole new kink for Dean.

Dean gave him one of those smiles that he usually reserved for girls he was interested in picking up.  “Dean,” he said moving the box in his hand to the other so he could extend his hand out to the younger boy.

Cas just looked at him blankly before shaking himself out of his thoughts before moving his hand to shake Deans.

“What’s your name then Angel?”  Dean asked raising an eyebrow when the other didn’t say anything.

“Oh, uh, Cas- Castiel.” Castiel stuttered as he blushed, looking around feeling embarrassed.

“Ah, Castiel. I’ve heard a lot about you. Although you’re nothing like I pictured. I mean that in a good way.” Dean grinned looking down at the other.

“Oh...um...I-“ Cas started before he was interrupted.

“Dean!” Anna shrieked, coming out behind Castiel.

“Hey, Babe” Dean smiled at the red head, dropping Castiel's hand when Anna lunged herself at him for a hug. “Someone’s happy to see me.” He chuckled, pecking her lips. “Here I got you something.” Dean smiled passing her the small box of chocolates.

Anna giggled, taking the box. “Thanks Dean.” She said before kissing him on the cheek.  “Oh, Sorry. Dean, this is Cas.” She said stepping back from her boyfriend.

“Yes, we met.” Dean grinned looking over at the younger boy who was still blushing from before. It was really cute on him and Dean decided he wanted to make that happen more often.

“Come inside,” Anna said grabbing Deans hand and pulling him into the house.  At the last second, Dean grabbed Castiel hand on his way past, surprising the younger one and pulling him with him, letting go when Anna turned to face them both.

“Cas, can you look after Dean for a second while I find Mom and Dad? Thanks!” She ran off not even leaving room for her brother to reply. Suddenly he was alone with Dean again and it made him nervous.

“Uh, yeah…sure.” He replied chewing his lip after she had left.

Dean on the other hand was more than happy to have some more alone time with his girlfriend’s younger brother. Girlfriend’s younger brother. He really should try to remember that, but what was the harm in a little fun?

“So, Cas… You still in school?” Dean asked curiously looking over at the boy next to him.

Cas nodded, eyes moving to look up at Dean. “Yeah... Senior year.” He said quietly.

“Ah, so you must be legal then.” Dean smirked, taking a perfectly innocent step closer to him.

“No... I skipped a year.” Cas blushed, looking away for a few seconds. “I just turned seventeen.”

“Skipped a year?” Dean said impressed. “So you're smart then?” he asked with a smile.

“I’m not that smart...” Cas mumbled, looking up at Dean again. And there was that smile again.

“Cute, smart and modest… interesting” Dean hummed before they both turned to see Anna and Mrs Novak walking towards them.

“Dean, this is my mother. Mother, this is Dean Winchester.” Anna smiled introducing the two.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs Novak.” Dean smiled.

“Likewise.” Mrs Novak nodded. “We’ve heard a lot about you Dean. Haven’t we Castiel?”

Cas shook himself out of the staring-at-Dean session before replying. “Um… Yeah.” He agreed, before choosing to look at his sister and not her boyfriend.

“All good things I hope.” Dean chuckled, eyes flickering over to Castiel before moving back to Anna.

“Anna, darling, dinner won’t be for another hour yet. Your father hasn’t returned from work. I hope you don’t mind.” Mrs Novak said looking at her own watch.

“Sure thing Mom.” Anna smiled. “That gives me time to introduce Dean to the others.”

Dean smiled. “How many of you are there?” he asked Castiel jokingly.

“Nine.” Cas replied instantly, looking up at him. “All brothers.” Cas smiled at the slight fear in Deans eyes but it quickly disappeared.

“Yes, Anna is my only daughter. God only knows how I ended up with eight sons.” Mrs Novak mumbled before walking back towards the kitchen.

“Seriously?” Dean asked looking at Anna then back at Castiel.

Cas smiled. “Yes, Dean. I’m serious.”

His smile was wiped away when Dean leant it and whispered, “Do they all look as hot as you?”

Cas stared up at him in shock. Did Anna hear that? Dean pulled away giving him smirk before wrapping his arm around Anna.

“What did you say to him?” Anna asked oblivious.

“Oh, It’s a guy thing.” Dean chuckled, giving Cas a wink. “Come on. Let’s go meet your brothers.”

Cas stood in shock as he watched the couple walk down the hall. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had no Idea what he was doing. Yeah sure, he really liked Anna and was actually for once trying to have a real relationship, but come on. He couldn’t help if he found Castiel attractive. Look at him! Okay, so maybe flirting with him wasn't the best idea, since he was here with his girlfriend and he was her brother… Brother… God Dean hoped Castiel wouldn't tell his sister about this! Not only would it make him look like a total dick, but he didn't want to hurt Anna. Man she would be pissed. But it’s almost worth it to see that deep red bloom on Castiel face. It was adorable, and every time Dean caused that tinge, he felt proud. Dean decided to tone down on the flirting. He needed this night to go well for Anna.

“Dean, this is Gabriel, Balthazar and Lucifer.”  Dean was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Anna talking to him.

“Oh... Hey.” He smiled smoothly, extending his hand out to shake them. Gabriel was the first to shake back, with a grin that made Dean feel a little uneasy.

“Hello Deano,”  Gabriel beamed.

“Uh, hi?” Dean replied at little confused at the nickname.

“Oh don’t worry about him,” Balthazar snorted, pushing Gabriel to the side.

“Hey!” Gabriel complained, losing his balance slightly.

Balthazar ignored his brother as he shook Dean’s hand, looking at him up and down. “I now see why Anna likes you.” 

“No Balthazar, don’t think about it” the third brother – Lucifer, Dean guessed – warned.

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“Not yet..” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “It would be in your best interest to stay away from that one.” He pointed to Balthazar before turning and walking away from the group.

“Party pooper!” Balthazar called out after his brother.

Dean looked over to Anna, giving her a slightly confused and uncomfortable look.  

“Where are the others?” Anna asked her brothers, taking Deans hand and holding it.

“Hell if I know” Gabriel replied with a snort. “Ion’s probably with his girlfriend again” He rolled his eyes, “Alfie is probably in his room and Cassie is most likely being Einstein in his bedroom.”

Dean smiled to himself at the mention of Castiel. So the guy was smart.

“Oh, and guess what Sis,” Gabriel said snapping his fingers as if he had only just remembered what he was about say. “Code Red on the weekend.”

Anna gasped, “No way!”

Dean looked between the three siblings completely lost. “What’s Code Red?” He asked.

“All the Novak’s are going to be under one roof for two days. First time in two years.” Balthazar chimed in, grin on his face. “It’s gonna be hell on Earth.”

* * *

 

Cas was up in his room trying to concentrate on his English assignment, but instead of writing about The Twelfth Night, his mind was thinking about green eyes and a cheeky grin. Giving up, Cas slammed his laptop down. “Too hard” he scolded himself, hoping he hadn’t caused any serious damage. The silver lining was that it had distracted his mind from his sister’s boyfriend for the past 5.25 seconds. Cas sighed to himself before hearing his phone buzz.

**Dinners ready.**

**From: Mom**

**Text received: 6:45 pm**

Cas rolled his eyes at the message. Yeah, sure their house was large – it had to be with nine children – but it wasn’t that big that people needed to send text messages to tell others something as daily as dinner. Locking his phone, Cas made his way out of his room and downstairs. It was just his luck when he reached the dining table, the only spare seat was next to Dean. ‘Great’ Cas thought to himself as he walked over and sat down.

* * *

 

One thing that Dean had discovered about the Novak’s was that they were definitely not short of money. Their house alone could prove that, it was practically a mansion. Okay well maybe that was an exaggeration, but compared to Deans family’s home – Which was a decent size – it was almost a mansion. Also the neighbourhood, even if it was only a couple blocks away from Deans, was very wealthy. Dean was pretty sure this was the area all the politicians, doctors, lawyers and businessmen and women lived. And Dean’s guess was that the Novak’s were on the business side of things, judging by the ‘Novak Inc.’ stationary in almost every room. Now Dean didn’t come from a poor family, but the amount of money it seemed the Novak’s had, made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Apart from that, the whole ‘meeting Anna’s family’ thing had been going alright so far. Her brothers were all very different, but the ones he had met so far – Gabriel, Balthazar and Samandriel or Alfie (seriously how does that nickname work?) – had been okay. Dean wasn’t so sure about Lucifer. Well his name was Lucifer for crying out loud! And of course there was Castiel. Adorable, young, sweet Castiel. Dean couldn’t explain his sudden fascination for Anna’s youngest brother, but there was no way that he could deny that it was there. 

Dean was relieved when Castiel finally made it to the dining table and sat next to him. (Okay, so there were no other spots to sit in… Dean was just going to ignore that part.) The rest of the Novak’s were all in various conversations with each other and Dean was feeling a little nervous and left out of it all. He turned to Castiel after he had settled in his seat.

“Is it always like this?” he asked the younger teen referring to the slight argument between Balthazar and Lucifer, the mini business meeting between Mr and Mrs Novak, and the teasing between Anna, Gabriel and Alfie.

Cas looked up at Dean, once he had noticed he was talking to him. Ugh. Why did he have to look like that? This would be a lot easier if Anna had an uglier boyfriend.

“This is mild.” Cas shrugged, looking down at his roast pork. He wasn’t exactly feeling real hungry tonight. “You should see when were all together.” He sighed, picking up his fork and moving his peas around with it.

“Code Red right?” Dean asked. “Something about Hell on Earth?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You’ve been talking to Balthazar.” He snorted. “Yeah, sometimes it’s like the Apocalypse.”

“Well you do have brothers called Michael and Lucifer.” Dean grinned, letting out a chuckle.

Cas laughed hard at that. “Yeah, you could be on to something there.” He smiled up at the elder of the two.

The rest of the dinner flew quickly after that. Most of the time Cas and Dean talked about nothing in particular with Anna joining the conversation a few times before getting distracted by one of the other brothers.

Castiel, who regularly found it difficult to be confident enough to talk to people he didn’t know well, found it extremely easy to talk to Dean. Castiel loved those small smiles that spread across Dean’s face as he talked and the way he watched Cas as he really listened.

Dean rather enjoyed talking to Castiel, making sure to make the other laugh as much as he could. Castiel had a beautiful laugh and every time he caused that sound, Dean felt as if he was doing the world a favor.

* * *

 

All far too quickly, it started to get late. Dean had to get up early for work at the garage the next morning so he started to say his goodbyes. First he thanked Mrs Novak for a beautiful dinner and both Mr and Mrs Novak for inviting him. Both parents smiled and said they hoped to see him again soon. ‘Well the parents like me.’ Dean thought to himself. ‘That’s always a bonus.’

Most of Anna’s brothers had already excused themselves from the table, so Dean could only wave goodbye to Gabriel and Balthazar. They both mocked saluted back to him Gabriel saying “See ya around Winchester.”

When Dean turned around to say goodbye to Castiel, he was nowhere to be seen. Instead Anna latched onto his hand and started to lead him to the front door before Dean could protest.

“Thank you for tonight Dean. It really meant a lot to me.” Anna smiled up at him when they were outside and the door was closed.

“No worries. I had fun actually.” Dean grinned. Was it wrong that Anna wasn’t exactly the reason why Dean enjoyed the night? Probably. Crap.

“I'm glad to hear that.” Anna smiled sweetly. “I hope Castiel wasn’t too annoying. I know how he gets.”

Dean frowned slightly, shaking his head. “Nah, he’s a good kid.”

Anna beamed at that, before leaning forward and kissing Dean softly on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow sometime?” she asked hopefully.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean nodded, kissing her on the cheek. “Tomorrow” he promised.

Dean turned and walked over to where he parked his car after Anna had waved goodbye and had gone back inside. Dean had his keys in the door, unlocking it when he heard a voice.

“That’s your car?”

Dean looked around, seeing no one until he looked up slightly. There was Castiel, sitting on the roof.

“What are you doing up there?” Dean asked frowning as he stepped away from the car and walked back closer to the house until he was below Cas.

“Sitting here.” Cas shrugged as if it was completely normal. “So is that your car?” he asked again.

Dean stared up at the younger teen before speaking again. “Yeah... She’s mine.”

Cas nodded and looked over at her appreciatively. “It’s a nice car.”

 “Thanks. She’s my baby,” Dean grinned proudly.

Castiel laughed hard at that. “Oh I see.”

Dean smiled, not caring that Cas was laughing at him. Although he did still care that he was sitting on the second story roof. “Hey, be careful up there okay?”

Cas smiled down at him. “It’s okay. I'm always up here.”

Dean shook his head at the unusual person Castiel Novak was. “Okay, okay, just don’t fall. Night Cas.” He smiled.

“Have a good night Dean.” Cas grinned as they both waved to each other before Dean got into his impala and drove home.  


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn’t see Castiel for another three weeks after the family dinner. The immediate days after, the younger boy was on his mind – more often than Anna was. Which was bad since he and her went on dates quite regularly.  Dean tried his best to ignore it and by the start of the third week, he had barley thought of the blue eyed boy at all. That was until he found himself at the Novak’s house again.

Anna didn’t want to go out today; instead she wanted a movie day with her boyfriend at home. Great, Dean thought. He knew what movies Anna was into. Chick flicks. Love stories that make you cry. Dean was not looking forward to this at all. He had tried to convince her to go to his place and watch a proper movie like Die Hard or The Avengers, but no dice.

Gabriel let Dean in after he knocked on the door and waited there for what felt like forever. Dean had a feeling he did that on purpose the son of a bitch. He mumbled something about Anna being upstairs in her room before leaving Dean in the hallway. Dick.

Dean found himself walking down a hall after climbing the stairs, not even knowing where he was in the house anymore. This place is friggen huge, Dean thought to himself. It didn’t help that all the rooms had their doors shut, so Dean had no idea which one was Anna’s room and he really didn’t want to open and stick his head into other people’s business. He let out a sigh of relief when he walked up to a room with its door open. Thanking God, Dean walked to the door frame and had a peek in. It was definitely a bedroom. Duh, there was a queen sized bed against the wall.  There were books stacked neatly everywhere. There were two bookshelves but they were so full, they didn’t look like they could hold another book. Dean took another step into the room, looking for any sign that it could be Anna’s room.  She liked reading, so Dean guessed it could be hers.  Dean had only once been in her room very briefly, but most of that was with his eyes shut as they had a make out session before dinner. Dean picked up and started looking at the text books on the desk. Anna was in college, and these were definitely not related to her art and design course. No these looked like….

“Can I help you?”

Dean jumped slightly, shocked before he turned around and was met with confused eyes.

“Oh, ah… Hi Cas,” Dean smiled, trying to save his own skin. The last thing he needed was his girlfriend’s brother thinking he was a snoop. “I was looking for Anna’s room. Im guessing I found yours huh?” Dean took a good look at the younger boy. He looked good. Different from the first time he had met him. Instead of the fancy waist coat, he was wearing an oversized hoodie. The jeans were still a common theme though and Dean was not complaining one bit. There was a white cord running from the front pocket of the hoodie and continued up to Castiels ear. The second headphone however was in Castiels hand.

“Yeah, you did.” Cas said looking at Dean up and down as if to find out if he was being truthful or not. He had hoped that he wouldn’t find himself alone with his sister’s boyfriend again. With other people, he was sure he would be okay, but alone, Cas was just uneasy on the whole thing.

“Oh, well at least I know where to find you now,” Dean smirked, and dammit he was supposed stop doing this. He cleared his throat. “Where did you even come from? I didn’t hear you come in the door?”

“The window.” Cas answered as if it were perfectly logical. And why did Dean have to do that? Or maybe that was just his personality, Cas thought. Maybe flirts with everyone? Cas made a note to himself research that theory. Wait… no. He didn’t need to spend more time thinking about his Anna’s boyfriend.

“The roof, Cas? Seriously? What’s wrong with safety?” he teased, putting the textbooks that were in his hands back down on the desk carefully. He could tell just by the state of the room that Castiel was neat, organised and possibly had a little OCD since almost everything was in height, alphabetical or in another order of some kind. The observation made him smile.

“I like it up there,” Castiel shrugged, fiddling with the cord in his hand.

“Ah huh,” Dean nodded, walking up close to the other, standing in front of him.

Cas froze, noticing that Dean was getting closer. Last time he’d been this close, it left Cas embarrassed and blushing.

Dean took the headphone out of younger boy’s hand and put it in his own ear to listen. The song was already halfway through so Dean listened closely. His started eyes squinting as he tried to work out where he had heard that particular guitar rift from. It was definitely familiar, and when the chorus started he felt like the name was on the tip of his tongue. Dean looked down into those blue eyes to try and work out who Castiel could be listening to.

Cas remained still, looking up at Dean. His heart was beating way to fast and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. He prayed that no one would walk past his room. The door was wide open, and Castiel didn’t know how to explain the situation he was currently in.

After a few moments Dean gave up trying to name the song or the artist. Keeping eye contact with Castiel, he reached down and put his hand into the others pocket and pulled out his iPod. Cas’ breath hitched as he felt Deans hand reach into his pocket. He wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath his hoodie, so the hand was much closer than it should have been. Dean smiled to himself when he heard that quiet sound, feeling proud. He winked at the other before looking down at the device. One press of the home button, and Dean was groaning at his own stupidity.

“Muse, huh?” Dean grinned looking back to Cas.

Cas was chewing at his lip nervously before he nodded. “Yeah, Muse.” It came out quietly and Cas cleared his throat before continuing.  “Is there a problem with that?” he said more confidently, feeling the need to defend his favourite band.

Dean chuckled at the others behaviour before taking out the earphone as the song finished. “No, not at all. They have a few good songs… I suppose.” Dean teased. “They’re no Led Zeppelin though.”

Cas rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed. “Matthew Bellamy is a genius,” he stated. “And your opinion doesn’t matter to me,” he finished firmly, crossing his arms.

“Yep, sure, Cas.” Dean said unconvinced. “You just tell yourself that.”

Cas groaned, rolling his eyes again. “Anna’s room is next door.” He pointed at the wall that both rooms shared, trying to get rid of the other.

“Aww, Cas.” Dean pouted, “Trying to get rid of me so soon?”

“Yes, now go before I have to get your girlfriend to collect you.” Cas said, highlighting the word ‘girlfriend’.

“Ugh, fine, fine.” Dean sighed, walking back towards the door. He stopped once he was half in the room, half in the hallway. “Hey Cas?”

The younger one rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes Dean?” he replied, annoyance in his voice.

Dean just grinned, loving how much he could wind up the other. “You could be my plug in baby,” he winked before leaving for Anna’s room.

Cas bit his lip hard, keeping himself from either throwing the closest object at the flirt or chasing after him and doing something he’d regret. After a moment, Cas went and fell onto his bed. He took his out his frustration by groaning into his pillows. After taking a few seconds to recover, he pressed back on his iPod and listened to the song again. 


End file.
